A telescopic sight, commonly called a scope or a scope assembly, is a sighting device that may be based on an optical refracting telescope. The scope assembly is equipped with some form of graphic image pattern (a reticle) mounted in an optically appropriate position in an optical system to give an accurate aiming point (to a target). The scope assembly is used for accurate aiming of a firearm, particularly for rifles. The scope assembly may include technical features, such as a sight, an iron sight, a reflector (reflex) sight, and/or a laser sight, etc.